


О привычках и тëплых онигири в ноябре

by librevers, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Sakusa Kiyoomi Fell So Hard For Him — But Has No Clue About It, Canon Universe, M/M, Miya Osamu is Cooking, Onigiri As A Love Language, Pre-Slash, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librevers/pseuds/librevers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: — Ты наблюдал за моими рукамичасами. Неужели до сих пор им не доверяешь?
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	О привычках и тëплых онигири в ноябре

Темнеет рано. Узкую улочку освещают только яркие вывески мелких магазинчиков. Жëлтые бумажные фонарики, красные и оранжевые иероглифы отражаются в мокрой от недавнего дождя мостовой. Между стенами соседних домов виднеется полоска тëмного, пасмурного неба — шириной всего метра в четыре — и на еë фоне паучьей сетью переплетаются провода.

Сакуса втягивает голову в плечи. Не то чтобы ему холодно, но из-за влажности кажется, что на улице не градус тепла, а минус десять. Он ускоряет шаг, несмотря на жуткую ломоту во всëм теле, и в сотый раз проклинает свою странную, дурацкую, нелепую привычку: вечером, ровно два раза в неделю, не дожидаться автобуса вместе с другими товарищами по команде, а идти домой пешком. Даже если ноги едва волочатся, а дыхание сбивается каждые двадцать шагов. Он снимает дом в двух кварталах от набережной. На автобусе минут двадцать, пешком полчаса. Повезло, что спортзал, в котором тренируются Шакалы, находится не в шумном и грязном центре огромной Осаки, а на окраине. Расположение базы сыграло немалую роль в его выборе команды. Хотелось отдохнуть от токийских толп в метро и на улицах, с которыми он имел дело бóльшую часть своей жизни.

Пахнет мокрой пылью и выпечкой из какой-то пекарни. А может, из чьей-то квартиры на верхних этажах. Сакуса сглатывает, тело снова начинает ныть. Он устал и очень хочет есть. Тренировка выдалась тяжëлой. Отчасти из-за усложнëнной программы тренера Фостера — через неделю их ждëт матч с Райдзин — а отчасти из-за дополнительных тренировок подач и ударов с пасов Ацуму. Физическая усталость отлично отвлекает от навязчивых мыслей.

Этого-то Сакуса сегодня и добивался. Хотя конкретных мыслей не было. Было странное состояние — слабая тревожность, причины которой Сакуса никак не мог понять, но она преследовала его весь последний месяц. Или полтора. С каждой неделей чуть-чуть, но нарастала. И никуда не уходила, сколько бы Сакуса ни медитировал, ни пил чаëв из лекарственных трав.

Как будто ему очень нужно что-то понять. Осознать. Но он и понятия не имеет, что именно.

Бесит.

Завидев знакомую вывеску с красными иероглифами, Сакуса хочет пройти мимо. Приложить небольшое усилие воли — и разорвать цепочку действий, которая закрепилась в его мышечной памяти на протяжении последних шести недель. Привычка не неприятная. Еë нельзя назвать вредной. Но иногда Сакуса ловит себя на мысли, что он теряет над ней контроль — и это ему не нравится. Поэтому сегодня он пройдëт мимо, минует каких-то три квартала, завернëт за угол и окажется на широком проспекте, по левую сторону которого располагается его уютный дом с полным холодильником-

…и прежде чем усталый мозг Сакусы доводит мысль до конца, над головой звучит колокольчик у входа, а за спиной захлопывается дверь.

Дурацкая мышечная память.

Его окутывает полумрак, освещëнный лишь рыжими бумажными фонариками, развешенными над периметром центральной стойки, вдоль которой расставлены пустые табуреты с круглыми седушками. Стандартный дизайн: бежевые стены, мебель из тëмного дерева тëплого оттенка. Обыкновенный ресторанчик онигири, каких тысячи по всей стране, сотни в родном Токио.

Ни в одном не было настолько уютно, как здесь.

То ли в более качественном дереве дело, то ли в грамотном расположении мебели в небольшом пространстве, то ли в картинах в рамках из тëмного бамбука. А может, всë же имеет место быть предвзятое отношение к владельцу.

Сакуса застывает у входа. Возможно, успеет уйти, пока его не за-

— Мы уже закрываемся, — бодро звучит знакомый голос. Только потом из-за стойки выныривает Осаму. Кепка по-прежнему на голове, а вот фартук перекинут через предплечье, поверх длинного рукава чëрной кофты. Вскидывает брови, признав Сакусу. — А. Привет, — весело здоровается он.

Сакуса недоверчиво прищуривается и капризно выпячивает губы, которые, впрочем, надëжно скрывает маска.

Осаму всегда ведëт себя так, будто рад его видеть в своëм ресторане. Осаму ведëт себя так с каждым клиентом — будто каждый посетитель для него особенный и необыкновенный. Кому-то улыбается чуть шире, с кем-то пошутит; запоминает, кто и что ему рассказывает. Флиртовать тоже случалось — если Сакуса правильно понимает, что такое флирт. Взгляд исподлобья, улыбка одним уголком губ — это ведь считается? Так Осаму разговаривает с постоянными клиентками (да и с некоторыми посетителями мужского пола тоже случалось). Те в ответ часто оставляют номера и заодно покупают явно больше онигири, чем могут съесть. Осаму принимает каждый листочек с цифрами, подмигивает в ответ. Но Сакуса ни разу не видел и не слышал, чтобы Осаму кому-то перезванивал, хотя часто приходил под самое закрытие. Зато видел ворох таких бумажек в урне.

— Выглядишь уставшим, — заявляет Осаму, и Сакуса запрещает себе верить в искренность его заботливого голоса. — Проходи.

Сакуса хочет огрызнуться, развернуться и уйти. Или хотя бы сказать, что ему ничего не нужно, и Осаму не стоит стараться ради него — тот уже убрал начинки с витрины, вымыл начисто всю посуду и прибрался в зале. Он открывает и закрывает рот, но слова застревают в горле. «Бесполезно», — сдаëтся он и молча проходит к одному из табуретов, с каждым шагом ощущая, как и без того тяжëлое тело наливается не иначе как свинцом. Сакуса падает на мягкую седушку всем весом, мозг окончательно отключается, и он, закрыв глаза, бездумно утыкается лбом в столешницу.

С полминуты со стороны Осаму не слышится ни звука. Потом резко шуршит ткань и-

— Эй-эй, ты в порядке? — Голос встревоженный, звучит близко, где-то рядом с головой Сакусы.

— Да, — бормочет он в ответ. Более твëрдо добавляет. — Всë нормально. — Для него это и правда нормально. — Просто очень устал. Можно я… вот так?

— Да-а, конечно… — неуверенно разрешает Осаму. — Пока приготовлю тебе что-нибудь.

На пару минут Сакуса позволяет себе полностью расслабиться. Возможно, успел немного подремать. Несколько приходит в себя, когда в воздухе расплывается аромат свежего риса, и Сакуса приподнимает голову, опирается подбородком на стойку, а сам смотрит на руки Осаму.

На них он смотрит всегда, когда приходит в «Онигири Мия». Поначалу избегал взглядом, поскольку даже он со своим нулевым чувством такта понимал, что это странно — неотрывно глазеть на чужие руки. Но на своë третье или четвëртое посещение благополучно забил — к тому же Осаму никак его интерес не комментировал. Возможно, просто привык к чужому вниманию, поскольку, когда он готовил — отвести от него взгляд было действительно трудно.

Дымится выпаренный рис в большой стеклянной пиале. На маленьком блюдце лежит шесть умебоши. Осаму растирает в ладонях щепотку соли, бережно берëт в руки горсть риса. Вкладывает в него три сливы и ловкими, лëгкими — искусными — движениями ладоней слепливает аккуратный треугольник. Крупнее, чем обычные онигири, размером примерно с кулак Бокуто. Заворачивает в заранее вырезанный прямоугольный лист нори и откладывает на большую белую тарелку.

И заново.

Сакуса умиротворëнно следит за каждым движением. Подбородок начинает болеть, и он подставляет под него скрещенные руки.

Снаружи проезжает велосипед, бодро звякнув звонком. В зале царит полумрак, стойку и силуэт Осаму заливает слабым светло-оранжевым светом. Тепло исходит от каждой детали обстановки: от свежих онигири на белой тарелке, от бумажных оранжевых ламп, от бежевых стен. Тепло окутывает его густым паром от риса и согревает.

Он отнимает взгляд от ладоней Осаму и смотрит тому в лицо. Взгляд Осаму тоже мягкий и тëплый. На губах — едва заметная улыбка; ресницы полуприкрыты, но не скрывают, как горят его глаза. Огонь сдержанный, не такой явный и нарочитый, как у Ацуму, но столь же сильный. Сакусе почему-то вспоминается последний сет матча. Только что пробитый эйс. Ощущение себя на своëм месте. Словно именно к этому моменту и шëл всю свою жизнь. Ради него тренировался часами, оттачивая навыки.

Что-то Сакусе подсказывает, что сейчас Осаму чувствует то же самое. Подумав так, он не может сдержать улыбку и позволяет себе раствориться в моменте.

_Вот бы время остановилось._

…возможно, он снова задремал, поскольку когда снова открывает глаза, Осаму оказывается по ту же сторону стойки, что и Сакуса. Сидит на соседнем табурете, подперев щëку ладонью, и пристально на него смотрит. Между ними стоит пресловутая тарелка с тремя большими онигири. У Сакусы текут слюнки, но- Ох. Чëрт.

— Ты точно в порядке? Никогда бы не подумал, что Сакуса Киëми доведëт себя до истощения на тренировке, — шутливым тоном, но с серьëзным взглядом произносит Осаму. — Что-то здесь не так. Можешь не рассказывать, но окажи мне услугу и хотя бы поешь. Сейчас, — и он подталкивает к Сакусе тарелку.

Сакуса шумно сглатывает. Сверлит взглядом онигири и отворачивается.

— Я ведь говорил, что…

— …не ешь онигири, которые приготовил не ты, — перебивает Осаму с видом «слышал сто раз, знаю, молчи». Придвигается к Сакусе, склоняет голову набок. Взгляд исподлобья, улыбка одним уголком губ (считается за флирт?): — Но ты наблюдал за моими руками _часами_. Неужели до сих пор им не доверяешь?

Так он заметил.

Сакуса хмурится. Но не может найти ни единой причины снова сказать «нет». Он слишком хочет есть. И он тысячу раз видел, как тщательно моет Осаму руки перед готовкой и непременно их дезинфецирует; сто раз видел, как тот старательно вымывает каждую тарелку, кастрюлю, контейнер из-под начинки. К тому же Сакуса и правда… доверяет. Пожалуй. Возможно?..

Метнув в Осаму быстрый взгляд, Сакуса стягивает маску, складывает еë вчетверо и убирает в карман. Из него же достаëт антисептик, под цепким и предвкушающим взглядом Осаму (до ужаса похожего на своего брата, когда тот наблюдает, как сильный соперник вот-вот совершит ошибку, к которой подвëл его Ацуму) капает им на ладонь и растирает по коже в течение долгих тридцати секунд. Убирает антисептик.

Берëт в руки онигири.

Обыкновенный рисовый шарик в прямоугольнике нори. Но слепленный ладно. Рисинка к рисинке.

Приготовленный Осаму, кто даже простой мисо-суп — которым и питался Сакуса все шесть недель во время своих визитов в «Онигири Мия» — умудрялся превратить в изысканный деликатес, достойный ресторанов Мишлен.

Сакуса хмурится и снова поджимает губы. Отчего-то волнуется. Вспоминает, что маски больше нет и пытается вернуть лицу хоть какое-то подобие нейтрального выражения. Не получается. Хрен с ним.

Быстро откусывает-

Медленно пережëвывает. Тëплый рис тает во рту, смягчает кисло-солëный вкус любимых умебоши — но вовсе не перебивает. Такие он пробовал лишь однажды в детстве — не помнит, где и у кого; помнит, что вышли столь вкусными случайно. Такие пытался приготовить сам, но ему всегда чего-то не хватало. Чуть дольше парился рис, чуть более солëными были сливы.

У Осаму вышло сразу.

Идеально.

Идеально для Сакусы.

Но Осаму он этого не скажет.

Пока — не скажет.

— Сойдëт, — холодно отрезает Сакуса и едва сдерживает улыбку, когда Осаму хватает воздух ртом и теряет дар речи из-за справедливого негодования. Где-то на подкорке мозга мелькает мысль, что привычка заглядывать в «Онигири Мия» ровно два раза в неделю — не такая уж странная, дурацкая и нелепая.

— Да как тебе угодить вообще?!

_«Ты уже»._

Сакуса пожимает плечами.


End file.
